No Sweetah Cheetah
"No Sweetah Cheetah" is the second segment of the thirty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on January 10, 2014. Summary The toys mistakenly think that Donny's new cheetah action figure is sick because she is covered in spots. Recap Donny is playing in the backyard with a jungle set and a toy cheetah. Just then his mother calls him telling him that it's time for his play date with Luca. Donny asks Doc to watch his cheetah while he's gone and Doc promises she will. Donny then leaves to go see Luca. After Donny and their mom leaves Doc brings the toys to life. The toy cheetah immediately runs off. When Doc notices she's gone, she asks the toys if they're up for an adventure. The toys are all up for it and they all say the adventurers oath. Then they all go off to search for the cheetah. They soon find her and she introduces herself as Rita. Chilly thinks that Rita has the case of Mystery Pox (from Caught Blue-Handed) as everyone remembers the time when the mystery pox academic got nearly all the toys. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Molly Shannon as Rita Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Spot On Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Stuffy: Check me out. I'm a tree swinging dragon! (Grabs onto tree and it topples over on him) Ow! That went completely differently in my head. Doc: Anyone up for an explore adventure? Chilly: Ohoh, I'm always up for an adventure unless it's rainy or it's allergy season or there are pickles. I find pickles oddly disturbing. Stuffy: Ooh, wait, I think the water got to my head! I'm seeing spots. Rita: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, those are just my spots. I have them all over. Chilly: Wait, Stuffy, I think there's something wrong with Rita. Stuffy: Well, she is a little, "Ooh, I'm so fast, look at me climb this tree," but she's also really nice. Chilly: No, I mean her spots. I've seen spots like that before and I know what it means, she's sick. And if she's sick, then we might get sick. And if there is one thing I don't like... Stuffy: Its candied yams, socks with toes in them, uh, spinning rides. Chilly: No! It's being sick! Stuffy: Oh, yeah, should have gotten that one, huh. Chilly: Remember when I had mystery pox? I had spots all over my body just like Rita. Stuffy: And it spread every time we touched each other. Lambie: And there was even a-- a-- a cuddle ban. Doc: Rita, your spots are a perfectly normal, beautiful part of your body. They're part of what makes you special. They make you, you. We all have things on our bodies that make us special. Lambie: Like what? Doc: Like my freckles or Stuffy's scales or Chilly's carrot nose. Stuffy: I won! Haha! Right? Hallie: I don't think so, sugar. Stuffy: You calling me a cheetah? Hahaha! Anyone get what I did there? Cheetah sounds like cheater, it's called a play on words. Oh, never mind. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Beautiful Spot-itis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Rita *The episode "Caught Blue-Handed" was referenced in this episode since the toys thought that Rita had Mystery Pox. *The adventure oath from "The Right Stuff" was used in this episode. Gallery * No Sweetah Cheetah/Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes about Rita Category:Episodes about Chilly